User talk:Bimalpanda
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2013-01-10T14:00:41 Person names should be unambiguous if possible but not too long Greetings again, Professor! It pleases me greatly to have another resident of India contributing to Familypedia. We have had very few, which is a little disappointing in view of the fact that India has more speakers of English than any other nation. My interest in India is primarily because I had an aunt who spent 30 years teaching in various parts of northern India, most of the time in Gangtok, Sikkim. I have looked at the articles that are presumably about you and your wife. Our input form is obviously not too difficult. However, because we want an article about every person on earth here, we need to have article names that are not ambiguous. There could, for example, be many people named "Fathimuthu". Our preferred way of "disambiguating" is to use birth years (and death years where applicable) as part of people's page names. Altough we do not encourage the writing of much identifying detail about living persons, anyone whose year of birth is indicated on a page can have the birth year in the page name with no risk of reduction in privacy. So I have renamed your first page "Bimal Kishore Panda (1951)" to match our standard. Your other page is Sulekha Panda alias Z zuleka. Again no identifying birth year, which could easily be added. However, another factor affects that name. In common with many genealogy software systems, we request that a page name be the person's name at birth, without any "alias" or "formerly" or subsequent names. There are exceptions for really unique people, such as monarchs. One reason for seeking the simplicity of the birth name is merely brevity: a long name takes up more space and can make a computer-generated page display untidy or even awkward to read. So it would be appreciated if you could reconsider that name too and reduce the number of words but add the birth year " (1954)" to conform with the standard. Use the "Rename" function, which you can find by clicking the "down arrow" beside "Edit with form". As you will have seen, our form provides for the listing of alternative names such as titles, nickname, and married name, in the "Short name" field, and the result shows on the page. You have entered "Julie" (my wife's name too!) on the page in question, and it appears prominently at the top of the infobox. If you reduce the page name as requested, you can add something to the "Julie" next time you edit. I wonder whether you managed to read the "guidance" page for creating articles. It is and can be found easily from one of the menus near the top of most pages, shown as "Help: Creating articles". My final request for today is that you edit both of those articles so as to make the parents' names follow our conventions too, by adding birth years (and death years if applicable). They will then be all ready to help you create properly-named articles for the parents as soon as you click on the names. You may be pleased to see that I have created articles for birthplaces and the marriage place you have mentioned. Warm regards from a very warm New Zealand! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:42, January 11, 2013 (UTC)